


Contract

by Desuke



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baby Sitter!Momoi, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Single Father!Hanamiya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Momoi tidak akan mengacaukan kinerja fleksibel yang selalu menjadi prinsip utama hidupnya. Paling tidak untuk sekarang, dia cukup mengerjakan tugasnya. Hanamiya Ren adalah tanggung jawabnya selama tiga tahun ke depan.Pria bernama Hanamiya Makoto... adalah penyewa jasanya.Single Father!Hanamiya x Baby Sitter!Momoi/HanaMomo Oneshot/Fanfic Commission for vyeee/Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 3





	Contract

Bagi Momoi Satsuki, hari ini adalah hari yang sama seperti biasanya...

"Kau masih membaca data tentang calon atasan barumu itu?"

"Ah... iya haha."

...tanpa mengetahui bahwa hari ini akan menjadi pembuka lembar awal pada buku baru tentang kehidupannya.

"Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu. Biasanya juga kau akan belajar mengenali keluarga barumu dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu, 'kan?"

Momoi mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, "Iya," memberi jeda sejenak, wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda panjang yang diikat satu itu terlihat berpikir sebelum menambahkan, "tapi tidak ada salahnya juga membaca lebih banyak, 'kan? Lagipula aku sedang senggang sekarang hehe."

Rekannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sebahu itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil lalu menyandarkan lengannya di atas bahu Momoi yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Jarak di antara wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga Momoi bisa merasakan napas wanita itu menyapu wajahnya.

"Hmm, benar juga..." dia tertawa kecil dengan nada menggoda, "...Hanamiya- _san_ memang tampan ya?" tanyanya.

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Momoi berpikir sampai dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan temannya itu dengan cepat, "H-Haah?" berteriak kebingungan, Momoi sedikit mencengkeram kertas di tangannya saat dia mengelak, "Mana mungkin aku memikirkan calon atasanku seperti itu!" teriaknya tidak terima.

"Aduh, Momoi- _chan_ malu-malu saja~"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan itu!" kali ini teriakan Momoi lebih kencang dan dua tanganya saling mengayun seolah itu bisa mendukung opininya. Walau begitu, tawa temannya tidak kunjung berhenti dan Momoi akhirnya menghela napas sebagai tanda menyerah, "Uuh... aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya... benar kok..."

Kata-kata lemas itu akhirnya membuat sang teman jahil berhenti tertawa. Hanya saja dia masih terkekeh kecil saat tangannya menepuk bahu Momoi pelan, "Tenanglah, kau tahu aku hanya menggodamu sedikit hahaha!" tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali, dia kembali tertawa puas. Momoi hanya mendengus dan memukul balik bahu temannya tersebut dengan main-main, "Aw! Maaf maaf!" rintihnya sampai akhirnya Momoi berhenti dan mendengus kesal.

Wanita dengan sepasang iris berwarna merah muda yang sedikit lebih gelap dari warna rambutnya itu masih menggerutu tapi dia kembali membaca tulisan-tulisan pada tumpukan kertas di tangannya. Melihat keseriusan temannya itu membuat rekan Momoi memperhatikannya dengan dalam sebelum tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi sungguh, aku masih penasaran."

"...Apanya?"

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat khawatir seperti ini," melihat ada _copy_ dari data yang dipegang Momoi di atas meja, dia mengambilnya lalu ikut membacanya, "tidak mungkin kau sudah mengenal Hanamiya- _san_ sebelumnya, 'kan?" tanyanya asal, berniat menebak meski tahu dia akan salah.

Sesuai dugaan, Momoi mendengus, "Mana mungkin. Dunia kami terlalu berbeda." Jawabnya apa adanya. Kata-kata yang langsung membuat senyuman hilang dari wajah kedua wanita yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Tanpa ada yang bisa membalas lagi, keduanya tenggelam pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ya. Tentu saja.

Mana mungkin dua _baby sitter_ yang bekerja di yayasan publik resmi selama hampir setengah tahun hidup mereka itu... mengenal salah satu pemilik sekaligus kepala rumah sakit ternama di Jepang yang terkenal dengan kekayaan tujuh turunannya tersebut.

Bahkan kedatangan pemimpin marga Hanamiya itu sendiri ke yayasan untuk menyewa jasa salah satu dari mereka saja rasanya masih seperti mimpi.

 _Well,_ rencana Tuhan memang tidak ada yang tahu.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kau berterus terang saja padaku?" pertanyaan ini dimulai begitu Momoi melihat rekannya itu meletakkan kembali kertas data di atas meja. Lalu dia menyandarkan bagian pinggangnya ke bawah pada sisi meja, "Ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggu pikiranmu, 'kan?"

Kedua matanya sedikit memicing saat melihat ekspresi Momoi.

"Sejak kedatangan pria itu seminggu lalu, kau jadi sering melamun."

Momoi tahu hal terakhir yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menghindari tatapan menilai dari temannya yang telah mengenal dirinya luar dan dalam selama bekerja bersama. Momoi menutup rapat bibirnya dan sedikit menunduk saat dia menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia memilihku."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Momoi menggema dan secara bersamaan dia bisa melihat wajah pria yang saat itu menunjuknya. Duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan anak balita di pangkuannya, dikelilingi oleh para calon _baby sitter_ yang dipanggil ketua mereka agar dia bisa melihat lalu memilih lebih leluasa. Itu juga dilakukan karena permintaannya yang ingin melihat langsung para calon _baby sitter_ setelah membaca CV dan biodata mereka.

Memang ada kemungkinan dia hanya asal memilih, tapi—

" _...Kau."_

—Momoi tidak bisa melupakan iris mata berwarna hijau toska yang menatap langsung matanya seperti akan menusuknya.

"Lalu... ini pertama kalinya aku membantu merawat anak di bawah umur satu tahun." Kembali teringat dengan sosok balita yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ayah kandungnya itu, Momoi memegang lengannya lebih kuat, "Apa aku bisa melakukannya?" tanyanya yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Rekannya itu masih diam dan menunggu sampai dia mulai mendengus pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ah, soal itu..." dia kembali menatap Momoi dan tersenyum, "...nanti juga kau akan mengerti. Kau salah satu _baby sitter_ tercerdas di sini. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja, Satsuki."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut membuat Momoi sedikit tersentak dan kembali menatap temannya, "Dan lagi, kontrak tiga tahun kalian sudah ditandatangani oleh bos, dia, dan tentu saja kau sendiri. Satsuki yang kukenal tidak akan mundur hanya karena hal seperti ini haha!" ucapnya dengan bangga sembari memukul dadanya sendiri.

Sekarang Momoi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Melihat kata-katanya berhasil, wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum bangga dan mengusap hidungnya sendiri. Setelah puas tertawa, Momoi akhirnya meletakkan kertas-kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Benar juga." Momoi berdiri tegap dari posisi sandarannya di pinggir meja lalu menoleh pada temannya dengan kepalan tinju terangkat, "Baiklah, sekarang aku—"

"Momoi Satsuki?"

Suara baru yang datang membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh ke arah yang sama. Seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai salah satu petugas resepsionis yang biasanya berjaga di depan rumah yayasan mereka itu menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya saat dia melihat orang yang dicarinya.

"Klienmu sudah menunggu di depan teras."

Kata-kata itu membuat seluruh kepercayaan diri yang baru saja dikumpulkan oleh Momoi berhamburan lagi tanpa arah. Mengingat hal-hal yang membebani pikirannya belakangan ini membuat perutnya terasa sakit seketika. Wajah Momoi memucat dan dia hanya bisa tertawa kaku untuk menenangkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Pukulan di punggung kembali membuatnya berdiri tegak. Momoi menoleh dan melihat temannya mengacungkan jempol padanya dengan senyuman lima jari, "Sampai bertemu lagi. Semangat!"

Meski enggan mengakuinya, Momoi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya kembali tenang perlahan tapi pasti. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk tegas. Momoi memasukkan kertas-kertas yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam salah satu tas lalu dia membawa semua tas berisi perlengkapannya itu. Dia berjalan keluar dibantu dengan petugas resepsionis yang membukakan pintu, lalu menuju depan teras.

Momoi bisa melihat mobil sedan hitam menunggu tepat di depan tangga turun. Mungkin karena melihatnya telah datang dari dalam mobil, sang supir keluar dan membuka bagasi belakang mobil. Memberi tanda secara tidak langsung bahwa Momoi cukup meletakkan barang-barangnya di sini. Momoi menurut dan meletakkannya lalu terdiam saat supir itu menutup bagasi mobilnya dengan kencang agar memastikannya tertutup rapat.

Supir yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah calon atasannya sendiri.

Berbeda dari hari sebelumnya dimana dia hanya memakai kaos dan celana _jeans_ panjang, hari ini dia mengenakan jas dan kemeja lengkap dengan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. Jelas menunjukkan dia baru saja pulang dari kantornya atau bahkan mungkin izin keluar lebih cepat untuk menjemput calon _baby sitter_ barunya.

Melihat Momoi masih diam berdiri, pria itu bersuara lagi, "Kau bisa duduk di belakang."

"Eh? Iya, ma-maaf. Permisi." Ucap Momoi kaku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat ke depan. Tanpa perlu mendengarkan pengulangan lagi, dia langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu belakang dan membukanya.

Pada kursi belakang, dia bisa melihat balita yang kemarin hanya dia lihat dari kejauhan kini tertidur di kursi khusus bayi tepat di depannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, pipinya yang _chubby_ terlihat begitu menggemaskan, tubuhnya sedikit tidak stabil karena hanya _safety belt_ yang menahan posisinya di sana. Momoi menarik napasnya dalam kemudian bergerak pelan agar dia bisa duduk di samping anak laki-laki itu tanpa mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

Calon atasannya kemudian menyusul kembali duduk pada kursi supir. Dia mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum menyalakan mobil dan kendaraan roda empat itu berjalan meninggalkan yayasan. Tidak ada suara di antara mereka selain suara pendingin di dalam mobil dan mesin dari luar. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya, entah kenapa Momoi bisa merasakan sedikit kesedihan di hatinya.

Dia bisa merasakan... kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Momoi hanya tahu dia akan merindukan seluruh kehidupan lamanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerima pekerjaan ini." Suara dalam yang tiba-tiba keluar itu membuat Momoi sedikit tersentak dan menoleh. Dia bisa melihat pria itu menatapnya dari kaca spion di tengah. Melihat perhatian Momoi kembali padanya membuat dia kembali memperhatikan jalan di depan, "Aku harap kau bisa menjadi teman baik untuk Ren."

Hanamiya Ren.

Nama balita kecil yang sedang terlarut dalam mimpinya itu.

Sempat diam beberapa detik, Momoi mengangguk patuh, "Iya." Dengan senyuman kecilnya dia menoleh pada bayi kecil di sampingnya, "Saya akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik." Jawabnya dengan jujur.

Pria itu tidak menjawab tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Sepertinya dia juga tahu jawaban Momoi sangat lumrah dan itu adalah kewajiban yang memang sudah sepantasnya diucapkan untuk orang yang disewa jasanya. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Sebagai pria yang hanya perlu melakukan kewajibannya pula, dia tidak merasa harus menekan lebih jauh dari perjanjian yang telah mereka sepakati bersama.

Sebagaimana yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih.

Kepala keluarga Hanamiya yang telah berpisah dari istriya sejak beberapa bulan lalu itu memiliki satu anak yang masih membutuhkan perhatian dan perawatan lebih. Dia adalah pribadi misterius namun seorang pekerja keras atau yang biasa disebut _workaholic_ , siapapun tahu dia tidak akan bisa mengurus anaknya itu sendirian cepat atau lambat. Dia memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tidak menyerahkan anak kandung satu-satunya itu pada sang mantan istri atau bahkan alasan mengapa dia tidak mencari istri baru demi peran ibu yang dibutuhkan.

Semua ini masih membingungkan namun Momoi tahu dia tidak akan pernah mengetahui jawaban seluruhnya. Paling tidak untuk sekarang, dia cukup mengerjakan tugasnya. Hanamiya Ren adalah tanggung jawabnya dan untuk tiga tahun ke depan dia akan menjadi pengawas, perawat, dan pembimbing balita yang belum mengenal dunia itu. Apa yang terjadi setelahnya akan dia pikirkan lagi nanti.

Sama seperti pekerjaan-pekerjaan sebelumnya, Momoi tidak akan mengacaukan kinerja fleksibel yang selalu menjadi prinsip utama hidupnya. Wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap kaca spion. Dia bisa melihat sedikit wajah pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi tersebut memandang jalanan lurus di depannya. Rambut hitamnya yang terlihat halus menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan alis tebalnya.

Pria bernama Hanamiya Makoto... adalah penyewa jasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi** _

_**Prompt © vyeee** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Rate : T_

_Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Main pair : HanaMomo (Hanamiya x Momoi)_

**.**

_**Fanfic Commission for vyeee** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CONTRACT** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Awalnya Momoi akui dia sangat kaku dalam mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun juga ini pertama kalinya dia bekerja di bawah laki-laki duda dengan umur yang bisa dibilang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga di dalam apartemen mewah yang sangat luas, tepat di lantai paling atas gedung dimana lantai itu sendiri sudah menjadi milik keluarga Hanamiya sejak enam tahun terakhir. Orang tua Hanamiya sudah kembali ke rumah mereka sejak pensiun.

Tidak sedikit orang luar yang langsung menebak mereka adalah keluarga kecil bahagia sebelum tahu latar belakang mereka masing-masing. Kesalahpahaman yang kadang berujung penjelasan dari Hanamiya hingga Momoi sendiri.

Hanya saja dibandingkan itu, Momoi lebih memikirkan hal lain. Sebelum dia datang, Hanamiya hanya hidup berdua dengan anak balitanya di tempat mewah seperti ini...

...apakah mereka tidak merasa kesepian?

Tapi, Momoi yang paling tahu tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal itu. Dia cukup mengerjakan tugasnya dan bersosialisasi dengan baik sebagai pekerja profesional. Terlebih setelah mengetahui bagaimana perlakuan Hanamiya Makoto padanya. Pria itu sudah sangat baik memberinya kesempatan berulang kali saat dia melakukan kesalahan, Momoi tidak ingin mengecewakannya lebih jauh.

Hanamiya adalah laki-laki yang teratur dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Momoi sadar dia hampir tidak pernah melihat cela yang ditinggalkan setiap laki-laki itu melakukan kegiatannya. Hanamiya akan masuk kamar tidur minimal jam sembilan malam, bangun jam empat pagi untuk melakukan sedikit olahraga di _gym_ pribadinya, kemudian bersiap dan berangkat ke rumah sakit pada jam tujuh pagi. Dia pulang ke apartemen jam tujuh malam, kalau lembur dia bisa pulang jam sembilan hingga sepuluh malam.

Pada hari libur, dia hanya bersantai dengan anaknya di ruang tengah sembari menonton TV atau bermain _game console_ yang tidak begitu Momoi mengerti. Walau sesekali dia juga terlihat mencicil pekerjaannya yang pasti memang selalu menumpuk.

Sesuai perjanjian dalam kontrak mereka, tentu saja Momoi hanya mengurus keperluan Hanamiya Ren. Namun terkadang melihat bagaimana Hanamiya yang selalu lelah setiap pulang membuat Momoi berinisiatif membuatkannya kopi atau teh, kadang dia juga membantu membuatkan makanan. Membersihkan ruangan di apartemen kecuali kamar Hanamiya—lain cerita jika memang diizinkan di waktu tertentu—juga kini telah menjadi salah satu rutinitas yang tidak dia hindari.

Seperti yang selalu dia katakan bahwa ini pertama kalinya mengurus bayi, Momoi diam-diam membeli buku cara merawat bayi dan menghadapinya. Dia rajin membacanya dan mencari tahu cara sendiri yang lebih sesuai dengannya. Untuk hal ini dia memang tidak berani mendiskusikannya dengan Hanamiya selain karena Hanamiya memang orang sibuk, dia juga ingin mengumpulkan ilmu sebagai calon ibu sendiri nantinya suatu hari.

Calon ibu... ya?

"A-Apa yang kau pikirkan, Satsuki?" memperlihatkan wajah memerah karena malu dengan pikirannya sendiri, Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Bodoh, fokus fokus!" teriak batinnya meski dia sendiri mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

"Mo...mo?"

Tersadar dari suara lemah seseorang yang baru saja bangun, Momoi membuka sedikit mulutnya dan menoleh. Dia sedang duduk di bawah dengan kasur sebagai sandaran punggungnya. Di atas kasur itu pula laki-laki kecil yang baru saja bangun mulai memutar tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu mengucek kedua matanya pelan.

"Ren! Kau sudah bangun!" panggil Momoi ceria sembari menutup bukunya. Buku dengan judul bertuliskan, 'Kebutuhan Balita dan Cara Menghadapinya'.

Momoi meletakkan buku itu di atas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Ren yang sudah membuka kedua tangannya dan meminta gendong. Wanita itu tertawa dan menuruti keinginan tuan kecilnya. Ren yang memiliki perawakan seperti Hanamiya namun jauh lebih kecil itu langsung meraih baju yang menutupi bahu Momoi dan meremasnya kuat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada rambut merah muda Momoi yang saat ini tergerai, merasakan wangi khas bunga sakura yang entah kenapa selalu menenangkannya.

Begitu gerakan Ren berhenti karena menemukan kenyamanan, Momoi tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Ren sebelum dia berjalan keluar kamar. Waktunya mencari makanan ringan dan membuatkan susu lagi sebelum Ren kembali melanjutkan tidurnya karena sekarang sudah masuk tengah malam.

"...Kau sudah berat ya..." bisik Momoi pelan. Merasakan perubahan yang signifikan dari anak yang telah dia gendong sejak masih sebesar lengannya lebih sedikit. Tidak mendapat respon karena Ren masih setengah mengantuk hanya membuat Momoi tertawa kecil.

Ah, ya. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat.

Ren yang dulu ditemuinya masih berumur enam bulan itu, kini sudah memasuki dua tahun. Tubuhnya masih jauh lebih kecil dari Momoi—tentu saja. Namun dia telah menunjukkan perilaku cerdas untuk anak umur dua tahun sepertinya. Kedua matanya yang besar seolah bisa melihat apapun yang bahkan belum tentu bisa dilihat oleh dua orang dewasa yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Ayah... belum pulang?" tanya Ren masih dengan nada mengantuk dan kedua mata terpejam.

Momoi meletakkan Ren untuk duduk di sofa dulu sebelum dia berdiri, "Ya, sepertinya hari ini dia lembur lagi." Jawabnya lalu diakhiri tawa, "Sebentar ya, aku buatkan susumu dulu."

"...Unn."

Ren hanya mengangguk sembari mengucek matanya sekali lagi sehingga kali ini dia bisa membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Dia ingat memang sudah tertidur sejak jam tujuh malam dan sekarang dia terbangun di jam sembilan malam. Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan membuatnya sekalian menunggu ayahnya yang belakangan pulang lembur.

Tidak ada lagi suara di antara mereka selain bunyi benda-benda bersentuhan yang diperlukan Momoi untuk membuat sebotol susu. Sesekali Momoi juga menyenandungkan lagu-lagu populer yang sering muncul di TV. Rambut Ren masih terlihat mencuat kemana-mana namun dia sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Sofa yang Ren duduki sekarang masih lurus mengarah pada TV yang masih menyala. Memperlihatkan salah satu adegan iklan tentang percintaan yang klise.

_["Oh, Romeo! Aku mencintaimu tapi aku harus pergi sekarang!"]_

_["Tunggu, Juliet! Kita bisa membicarakan ini terlebih dahulu!"]_

_["Tidak bisa, aku—"]_

_["Aku juga mencintaimu, Juliet!"]_

Kedua matanya menatap setiap adegan antara pria dan wanita yang begitu intens mengungkapkan cinta ke satu sama lain itu lalu di akhir mereka mempromosikan jaringan internet cepat yang diklaim bisa mempererat hubungan mereka meski jauh. Tidak lama kemudian, Momoi datang membawa botol susu yang dia kocok agar bubuk susunya merata.

"Hmm, sebentar. Sepertinya masih terlalu panas." Gumam Momoi yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri sembari merasakan temperatur botol di tangan kanannya.

Ren tidak begitu peduli dan dia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya semakin tinggi karena Momoi kini berdiri di depannya—walau tidak menutupi pandangannya pada TV, " _Ne,_ Momo."

"Hm?"

Dengan kedua mata bulat yang melemparkan tatapan polos itu padanya, Momoi tahu dia telah menurunkan pertahanannya. Ren mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia memiringkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa kau... cinta ayah?"

"UHUK!"

Momoi reflek terbatuk keras hingga nyaris melempar botol susu di tangannya. Dia membuang mukanya hingga batuknya mereda dan bisa kembali melihat Ren yang menatapnya penasaran. Ujung senyum Momoi berkedut dan dia menarik napasnya lalu mengeluarkannya.

Dia melirik TV di belakangnya yang telah menampilkan iklan lain, tapi sedikit banyak dia tahu dari mana pembicaraan ini berasal. Momoi berjongkok agar tingginya dan Ren setara, "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat ide seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Dia tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku dan ayahmu hanya teman biasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku hanya diberi tugas oleh ayahmu untuk menjagamu."

Penjelasan Momoi hanya membuat Ren kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat tidak akan menjawab jadi Momoi hanya tersenyum manis dan memberikan botol susu yang dia pegang, "Ini sudah hangat—"

"Memang kenapa?"

Tangan Momoi yang akan memberikan botol susu itu berhenti dan dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "...Eh?"

"Itu..." Ren menunjuk ke arah TV dan memperlihatkan iklan yang tadi sudah kembali lagi ke layar, "...seperti ayah dan... Momoi, 'kan?" tanyanya lugu.

Momoi tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa selain bingung mencari persamaannya dengan Hanamiya pada dua model yang mengenakan seragam _Victorian Era_ dan saling menari sembari menyanyikan lagu cinta. Dia bisa merasakan keringat bingungnya mengalir di sisi wajahnya saat mereka kini saling berpegangan tangan lalu berpelukan hingga iklan berakhir.

"Apa... aku dan ayahmu terlihat akan melakukan itu?" tanya Momoi setengah bercanda setengah tidak percaya. Dia kembali menatap Ren dan menggeleng pelan, "Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu hahaha. Ayo, minum dulu susunya sebelum dingin." Pinta Momoi dan menyerahkan botol susu tersebut.

Ren akhirnya menurut dan menerima susu yang tutup botolnya telah dibuka. Dia memasukkan dot-nya ke dalam mulut lalu menghisapnya. Momoi mendengus pelan melihat ini, senyuman tidak pergi sedikitpun dari wajahnya.

Menyadari perkembangan dan pertumbuhan yang sangat kentara ini sedikit banyak membuat Momoi berpikir harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dari sekarang. Ren mulai mempelajari kata-kata aneh dengan cepat. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia membatasi tontonan dan bacaan Ren untuk tidak langsung mengenali hal-hal yang belum waktunya.

Sepertinya Momoi memang harus membicarakan ini dengan Hanamiya.

"Tapi, Momo..." tiba-tiba Ren berhenti menghisap susunya dan melepaskan dot dari mulutnya, "...Momo cinta aku?" tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Momoi sempat kaget, walau pada akhirnya dia tetap tertawa dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Kalau Ren—"

"Jadi, Momo... cinta ayah juga, 'kan?"

Ekspresi Momoi kembali membeku, "Eh—"

"Cinta aku... dan ayah?"

Momoi tetap tersenyum namun batinnya berteriak.

_BAGAIMANA DIA MENJAWAB ITU YA TUHAN?_

_**PIIIPP** _

Suara bel depan rasanya adalah penyelamat yang paling Momoi butuhkan saat ini. Dia langsung menghela napas lega dan berdiri dari posisinya, "Sepertinya ayah sudah pulang, aku bukakan pintu dulu ya." Ucap Momoi lalu langsung kabur secepat yang dia bisa.

Momoi mengecek dari kamera depan untuk memastikan yang datang benar-benar Hanamiya di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Memang benar, Momoi menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia memasang senyuman terbaiknya sebelum membuka pintu.

Hanamiya terlihat mengecek waktu dari jam analog yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Momoi yang justru menundukkan kepalanya hormat, " _Okaeri,_ Hanamiya- _san._ "

Sempat hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, Hanamiya maju dan melewati Momoi sembari membisikkan kata, " _Tadaima._ " Begitu Hanamiya membuka sepatunya, Momoi menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Momoi membiarkan Hanamiya masuk lebih dulu sementara dia berjalan menyusul di belakang.

"Apa Ren baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanamiya begitu mereka telah sampai di tengah ruangan. Dia membuka jasnya dan dasinya satu persatu.

Momoi mengangguk dan menggantungkan jaket yang pertama Hanamiya lepas pada gantungan di dekat mereka, "Ya," mengingat percakapan mereka hari ini membuat Momoi tertawa kecil, "dia semakin aktif berbicara."

Kata-kata ini membuat tangan Hanamiya yang hendak menarik dasinya sampai lepas itu berhenti, "Oh ya?" dia ikut tertawa datar sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya menarik dasinya hingga lepas, "Aku jadi ingin mencoba berbicara dengannya." Ucapnya setengah bercanda.

Terbiasa dengan situasi ini membuat Momoi ikut tertawa dan sedikit menggoda atasannya itu, "Anda harus mencobanya, dia semakin semangat jika kita terus menjawab pertanyaannya." Momoi menggaruk pipinya sedikit malu, "Saya sampai beberapa kali terjebak dengan kata-katanya, sepertinya dia semakin jauh lebih pintar dari perkiraanku."

Hanamiya mengeluarkan seringai setelah melepaskan kancing atas kemeja putihnya, "Tentu saja dia akan pintar, dia anakku." Respon Hanamiya dengan arogan. Dia menatap Momoi yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Mungkin kau harus mulai terbiasa untuk selalu kalah dengan permainan katanya dari sekarang, Momoi- _san._ " Tambahnya tanpa melupakan nadanya yang meremehkan.

Menyadari Hanamiya telah masuk _mode_ menyebalkan yang menghilangkan batas antara penyewa dan pelayan di antara mereka membuat Momoi tersenyum dengan dua alis mengernyit kesal, "Anda juga tahu saya tidak akan mau mengalah semudah itu, jadi mohon maafkan saya jika suatu hari nanti saya tidak sengaja membuat Ren menangis." Ucap Momoi tanpa hambatan sedikitpun.

"Hee... kau berani juga ya."

"Hanamiya- _san_ yang mengajari saya seperti ini."

Pasangan wanita dan pria itu saling menatap dengan senyum palsu mereka masing-masing sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama cukup keras. Perkembangan hubungan mereka dari sekedar atasan dan bawahan hingga menjadi teman dekat seperti ini juga perlu diberi apresiasi. Di luar dugaan siapapun sebenarnya, Hanamiya Makoto yang terlihat tegas dan cukup sadis dengan kata-katanya itu masih bisa melihat Momoi sebagai teman yang setara dengannya.

Keduanya masih tertawa sampai mereka mendengar suara lain dari seseorang yang jauh lebih kecil lari dengan ceroboh ke arah mereka, "Ayah! Momo!" teriak Ren, Sebelah tangannya masih memegang botol susu namun dia sudah membuka kedua tangannya untuk meminta gendong pada Hanamiya.

Mengikuti keinginan putranya, Hanamiya memegang tubuh Ren dan menggendongnya. Ren memeluk leher Hanamiya dan langsung tertawa senang, "Ayah... ayah, dengar!"

"Ya?"

"Tadi, Momo bilang..." kata-kata pembuka ini membuat senyuman Momoi hilang dan menatap Ren penasaran. Begitu pula Hanamiya, "...dia cinta aku! Tapi... tidak cinta ayah!" teriaknya lugu.

Ukh.

Rasanya napas Momoi terhenti begitu saja dan dia melirik Hanamiya takut. Sementara Hanamiya masih mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali untuk memproses apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Hingga akhirnya Momoi berusaha memperjelas, "Tu-Tunggu Ren, maksudku bukan begitu!"

Ren memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukan?"

"Aku tidak... maksudku, itu..." tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya lagi dan merasa dia justru memperburuk masalahnya membuat Momoi mengerang frustasi, "...uhh, maafkan aku..."

Hanamiya melihat Momoi menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Dia mulai mendengus pelan kemudian berkata, "Susumu sudah habis, 'kan? Bagaimana jika kau kembalikan botol kosong itu ke tempat cuci lalu tunggu aku di kamarmu?" tanya Hanamiya.

"Oke!" jawab Ren dengan semangat. Begitu Hanamiya menurunkan tubuhnya, dia langsung berlari kecil ke arah dapur untuk meletakkan botol kosongnya seperti yang sang ayah minta darinya.

Hanamiya tersenyum tipis melihat ini kemudian menoleh pada Momoi yang masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, "Sudahlah, perkataan anak kecil jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Menyadari maksud Hanamiya untuk menghiburnya membuat Momoi justru merasa semakin terpuruk. Kini dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ah, iya... aku hanya tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu langsung." Gumamnya di balik telapak tangannya.

"...Hn." Hanamiya melirik Momoi dan menyadari telinga wanita itu memerah, "Baru saja kau bilang tidak akan mengalah dan kau sudah langsung kalah hanya karena ini? Lucu sekali." Sindir Hanamiya dan diakhiri tawa kecil yang mengejek.

Kata-kata ini membuat Momoi langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "Hanamiya- _san—_ "

"Jangan kecewa begitu..."

Tangan Hanamiya yang berada di atas kepala Momoi membuat mulut Momoi seketika membeku. Terlebih ketika Hanamiya mengusapnya pelan beberapa kali sebelum menariknya.

"...aku tidak mau sampai harus mengurus dua anak kecil sekarang."

Hanamiya masih memasang seringai mengejeknya namun Momoi tahu setulus apa kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Kedua iris mata berwarna _Red velvet_ yang Momoi miliki merasakan tatapan dalam iris hijau keabuan itu sebelum menghilang di balik kelopak mata. Hanamiya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Momoi yang masih mematung di posisinya.

"Aku akan ke kamar Ren sekarang, bisakah kau buatkan kopi dan bawa itu padaku?" tanya Hanamiya tanpa perlu menoleh. Dari gerakannya, dia terlihat membuka sisa kancing di kemejanya sembari terus berjalan.

Momoi masih belum menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Dia menatap kaget punggung Hanamiya yang semakin menjauh. Satu tangan meremas ujung bajunya sendiri, tangannya yang lain mengepal di atas dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan sentuhan yang ditinggalkan Hanamiya masih terasa panas dan kedua pipinya memerah.

Apa ini?

"...Baik."

Detak jantungnya kencang sekali hingga terasa sesak.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya satu bulan kembali berlalu sejak hari itu. Sesuatu yang tumbuh perlahan di dalam dirinya kini berkembang semakin cepat dan Momoi Satsuki tahu dia harus bisa menghentikan dan mencegahnya tumbuh lebih besar dari ini.

Selain itu... setengah tahun lagi, mereka akan bertemu dengan batas waktu kontrak.

Semua yang memiliki awal pasti memiliki akhir.

Tanpa terkecuali.

Momoi menatap kertas bertuliskan perjanjian kontrak yang ada di tangannya. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya meremas sisi kertas itu sebelum dia melipatnya kembali dengan rapi dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Dia mendorong laci itu ke bawah meja kemudian memegang sisi-sisi meja sebelum menghela napasnya. Momoi mengusap wajahnya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya pelan.

"Momoi?"

Panggilan dan suara ketukan di luar pintunya membuat Momoi tersentak. Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang sembari merapikan bajunya, "I-Iya!" balasnya lalu berlari ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

Seharusnya Momoi saat ini sedang sendirian di apartemen karena Hanamiya bekerja dan dia mengabari Ren akan menginap di rumah kakek-neneknya. Tapi, dari telepon yang datang sebelumnya beberapa waktu lalu, Hanamiya sudah mengabari kalau dia akan menjemput Momoi sekarang karena ternyata ibunya masih membutuhkan penjaga Ren. Selain itu, kebetulan ada festival di dekat rumah orang tua Hanamiya dan mereka bermasuk meminta bantuan dari dia pula.

Momoi tidak kaget Hanamiya sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen lebih dulu karena dia memang memiliki kunci sendiri. Biasanya jika buru-buru, kepala keluarga Hanamiya itu lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk daripada mengetuk dari depan. Momoi sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan Hanamiya yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Namun karena Momoi membukanya terlalu cepat, Hanamiya yang hendak mengetuk pintunya lagi itu kehilangan alas tujuannya sehingga tangannya berhenti di udara.

Posisi yang hendak mengetuk ini membuat jarak di antara mereka terlalu dekat dan Momoi yang mendongakkan kepalanya itu bertemu langsung dengan kepala Hanamiya yang menunduk. Kaget karena tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah satu sama lain sedekat ini membuat keduanya langsung membuang wajah mereka masing-masing dengan cepat.

Mereka terjebak di situasi hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Hanamiya yang lebih dulu berdehem pelan. Perhatian mereka kembali fokus dan keduanya kembali saling menatap, "Hm... kau sudah siap?"

Momoi mengangguk dan melirik tas ransel yang telah dia siapkan di sisi pintu, "...Ya." Setelah mengatakan itu, keduanya berjalan keluar dari apartemen bersama. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal lalu mengunci pintu apartemen tersebut.

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Momoi duduk di kursi samping pengemudi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hanamiya sendiri. Rasa sepi ini terasa begitu menekan meskipun seharusnya mereka sudah terbiasa olehnya. Hanamiya tidak menyangkal saat dia beberapa kali melirik wajah Momoi yang terlihat lebih murung dari biasanya. Begitu mereka keluar dari wilayah apartemen pun tidak ada yang bicara sampai Hanamiya yang lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Kau..." mendengar suara Hanamiya ini membuat Momoi sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh, "...ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya hingga ikut menoleh juga.

Bibir atas dan bawah Momoi terpisah. Anak rambut yang dia selipkan di belakang telinganya perlahan tapi pasti ikut jatuh di sisi wajahnya. Dia kembali merapatkan bibirnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Seolah mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia katakan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya.

Walau Momoi tahu, dustanya akan terselip keluar tidak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha menutupnya.

Tentu saja Hanamiya sadar ada yang disembunyikan dari dua kata itu, "Benarkah?" dia kembali menatap depan ketika tidak kunjung ada jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dia sedikit menghela napas walau akhirnya ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku."

Senyuman itu hanya bersifat sementara. Entah Hanamiya tidak sengaja mengatakannya atau dia memang membiarkan kata-kata berikutnya keluar dari mulutnya dengan nada kesal yang pelan.

"...Dan ketika kupikir kita sudah berteman."

Momoi bisa merasakan dua tangannya yang menyatu di atas kedua pahanya itu sedikit berjengit. Bibirnya merapat semakin kuat di saat kepalanya semakin menunduk. Jempol tangannya saling berebut posisi di atas sampai dia membuka dua tangannya.

"...Kalau begitu, kau mau mendengarnya?" nada serius yang Momoi katakan membuat Hanamiya sedikit menoleh. Mereka telah sampai di lampu merah berikutnya saat Momoi melanjutkan, "Aku akan bertanya tanpa mempedulikan statusku lagi sekarang."

"Apa—"

" _Ne,_ Hanamiya- _san,_ " Momoi menoleh dan kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam, "bukankah sudah waktunya anda mencari dan menetapkan istri sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu sangat _to the point_ membuat Hanamiya sempat tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa untuk beberapa detik berikutnya. Setelah cukup lama mulutnya terbuka, dia menutup rapat mulutnya dan kembali menatap depan. Lampu lalu lintas yang telah berubah hijau menjadi tanda untuk Hanamiya menaikkan gigi kemudi dan menekan gas.

Sadar bahwa Hanamiya mengabaikannya namun juga tidak menghentikannya membuat Momoi melanjutkan, "Setengah tahun lagi, kontrakku akan habis. Aku tidak tahu jika Hanamiya - _san_ sadar atau tidak, tapi Ren jelas membutuhkan sosok ibu," kedua tangan Momoi mengepal di atas kakinya, "aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya... karena itu, Hanamiya- _san..._ bisakah kau mulai mempertimbangkan ini demi Ren?" tanya Momoi di akhir.

Hanamiya terlihat tidak akan menjawabnya, namun tangannya terlihat meremas erat setir di genggamannya, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kedua alis Momoi mengernyit semakin dalam, "Oh, kupikir kita sudah berteman dan bisa jujur dengan satu sama lain?"

"Jika kau segitu khawatirnya, bukankah kau bisa melanjutkan kontrak itu?" pertanyaan Hanamiya jelas membelokkan topik pembicaraan mereka dan ini membuat Momoi semakin kesal. Hanamiya mendengus pelan, melanjutkan setiap kata-katanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan, "Aku tidak keberatan. Justru sebaliknya, aku tidak perlu mencari _babysitter_ baru. Lagipula..."

Kali ini Hanamiya memberi jeda yang cukup panjang. Kedua matanya terlihat melirik ke arah yang berlawanan dari Momoi berada seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"...aku merasa kita bertiga sudah cocok dengan satu sama lain, jadi seharusnya tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

_Skak mat._

Atau... tidak.

Momoi membuka sedikit mulutnya saat Hanamiya selesai mengatakan itu. Seolah meyakinkan diri apakah Hanamiya benar-benar sengaja mengatakannya atau sekedar keluar tanpa bisa ditahan karena emosi sesaat. Namun pria berambut hitam itu sama sekali tidak terlihat akan mengubah kata-katanya. Rahang bawahnya yang terlihat mengeras justru sedang menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih kejam dari ini.

Hanya saja... sudah cukup.

Momoi tahu dia tidak mau menunda lagi.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya."

Menghela napas panjang, wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya menyandar pada sandaran kursi saat dia sedikit mendongak.

"Aku memang berniat menghabiskan masa kontrakku. Tapi, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya."

Kata-kata ini keluar tepat saat Hanamiya baru saja menghentikan mobilnya karena rumah orang tuanya sudah di depan mata. Hanamiya kembali duduk tegak dan menoleh pada Momoi. Perbuatan ini disadari oleh Momoi yang kembali membuka kedua matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya supaya mereka bisa kembali bertatapan langsung.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Senyuman itu terlihat rapuh.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi _babysitter._ "

Pertama kali Hanamiya Makoto melihatnya dari wanita yang dia akui cerdas dan kuat sejak tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang tidak singkat.

Mulut Hanamiya sedikit terbuka sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "...Kenapa?"—hanyalah satu kata pertanyaan yang bisa Hanamiya keluarkan setelah mereka lama terdiam.

Momoi sedikit tidak menyangka Hanamiya akan langsung bertanya padanya. Dia sempat kehilangan senyumnya sebelum tertawa kecil, "Apa salah jika aku juga ingin membuat keluarga kecilku sendiri?" _red velvet_ yang biasanya selalu terlihat bersinar dan menyiratkan kekuatan itu kini meredup, "Aku hanya manusia biasa yang menginginkan suatu keluarga murni..."

Momoi kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati.

" _...tanpa terikat kontrak."_

Ah. Memang benar.

Mana mungkin dia bisa mengatakannya.

Tangan Momoi yang sedari tadi diam itu mulai terangkat dan mengepal di atas dadanya. Telapaknya terbuka dan dia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menggila berdebar dengan suara keras. Di balik kelopak matanya, Momoi bisa membayangkan senyuman Ren yang selalu muncul ketika meminta digendong olehnya.

Tertawa kecil mengingat betapa menggemaskannya anak itu, Momoi membuka sedikit kelopak matanya untuk kembali pada kenyataan, "Sama seperti itu, aku yakin Ren juga menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap." Tangan Momoi turun dan kembali memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri dengan satu sama lain, "Sayangnya dia belum bisa mengatakannya padamu. Karena itu aku berinisiatif menyampaikannya."

Hanamiya masih diam sebagai tanda bahwa dia membiarkan Momoi mengeluarkan seluruh kata-katanya yang selama ini tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada masa lalumu dan ibu kandung Ren, tapi Ren jelas menginginkan sosok ibu yang sebenarnya dibandingkan pengurus sementara seperti aku."

Momoi meraih pengait _safety belt_ dan membukanya. Dia kini bisa bergerak bebas dan bersiap keluar dengan satu-satunya tas yang dia bawa. Tangannya sudah di kunci pintu saat dia menoleh pada Hanamiya yang masih membungkam mulutnya, "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarku, Hanamiya- _san._ Aku turun di sini—"

"Tunggu."

Satu kata yang diucapkan dengan tegas itu membuat Momoi kehilangan senyumnya dan menatap wajah Hanamiya yang masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan semua itu seolah kau tahu apa yang Ren inginkan." Jeda sejenak, Hanamiya akhirnya melirik tajam pada Momoi dan tidak menyembunyikan kemarahannya sedikitpun, "Memangnya kau benar-benar tahu apa yang dia inginkan? Bagaimana jika justru dia mengharapkan kau yang terus bersamanya?"

Ekspresi Momoi terlihat tidak banyak berubah. Dia sedikit menghela napasnya sebelum membuang wajahnya, "Ya, mungkin aku memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Hanya melihatnya dari sudut pandangku sebagai pengasuh sementara. Aku bisa salah kapan saja dan aku akan menerimanya jika memang begitu." Tangan Momoi menggenggam erat gagang pintu mobil seolah mempertahankan hidupnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau sebagai ayah kandungnya?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat kedua alis Hanamiya sempat berdenyut sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri menundukkan kepalanya. Giginya terlihat digertakkan kesal sebelum dia kembali menghadap depan. Melihat satu sama lain sekarang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka lakukan sekarang.

Tentu saja Momoi merasakan kemarahan Hanamiya yang tidak terucap itu seperti membakar punggungnya. Momoi menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia merasa harus memuji dirinya sendiri yang telah berani melewati batas antara dirinya dengan klien yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, mengesampingkan semua itu, Momoi sama sekali tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Seolah ada sisi lain di dalam dirinya yang mengambil alih untuk terus maju demi kebaikan bersama.

Entahlah.

Sekali ini saja... Momoi ingin egois dalam menentukan pilihannya.

Momoi menarik pegangan pintu itu hingga terbuka dan dia menurunkan kakinya satu persatu menyentuh jalan bersemen di bawahnya. Tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke belakang, Momoi menutup pintu mobil itu perlahan.

"...Sampai bertemu lagi, Hanamiya- _san._ "

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Hanamiya merasa sekesal ini.

_**DRAK** _

"Beri aku satu botol lagi."

"Baik."

Sangat kesal hingga dia memilih pergi ke bar di dekat kantornya setelah sekian lama.

"Wah, pemandangan yang sudah jarang," suara seseorang yang terdengar menyindir itu masuk ke dalam telinga Hanamiya yang sudah setengah mabuk setelah minum berbagai minuman keras sejak satu jam lalu, "lama tidak bertemu Hana- _chan._ Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu di sini? Ah, sejak Ren lahir ya kalau tidak salah?" tanyanya balik dengan santai. Dia menarik kursi di samping Hanamiya dan duduk di sana.

"...Imayoshi." bisik Hanamiya tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya dan langsung meneguk lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Pria yang memakai kacamata bernama Imayoshi Shoichi itu hanya menunjukkan senyum rubahnya seperti biasa, "Yo." Sapanya singkat. Dia memesan satu gelas _cocktail_ pada salah satu bartender di sana sebelum melihat ke arah Hanamiya dengan sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya.

Imayoshi adalah salah satu _manager_ yang bekerja di perusahaan bidang _retail._ Gedung perusahaannya sendiri tepat di sebelah bar ini, berbeda dari rumah sakit Hanamiya yang masih harus melewati dua jalan besar sebelum sampai sini. Keduanya sudah sering bertemu di bar ini untuk membicarakan banyak hal sejak Imayoshi masih berstatus _Management Trainee,_ begitu pula Hanamiya.

Selain jabatan mereka yang berkembang, perbedaan yang lain sekarang adalah status mereka di masyarakat. Hanamiya yang lebih muda satu tahun itu sudah menjadi duda beranak satu, sedangkan Imayoshi masih belum berniat memikirkan jenjang kehidupan selanjutnya yaitu pernikahan.

Mengenal mantan adik kelasnya itu cukup lama membuat Imayoshi yakin sesuatu yang membuat Hanamiya kembali pada bar ini setelah sekian lama tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pekerjaannya sendiri. Jauh sebelum hari ini datang Hanamiya memang tidak pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya, Imayoshi bahkan baru tahu Hanamiya akan menikah sehari sebelum resepsi pernikahan. Setelah itu, dia tidak pernah mendengar kehidupan rumah tangga Hanamiya hingga kedua kalinya dia bilang istrinya telah melahirkan.

Imayoshi tidak bertemu Hanamiya lagi secara langsung sejak mendengar kabar terakhir itu dan dia hanya tahu anak laki-lakinya yang lahir diberi nama Hanamiya Ren. Hanamiya tidak pernah datang lagi ke bar. Waktu itu Imayoshi berpikir dia tidak akan bertemu Hanamiya lagi yang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik.

Tapi, di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Setelah melihat Hanamiya meletakkan gelas kosongnya kembali di atas meja, Imayoshi mulai membuka suara, "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, Hana- _chan?"_ Imayoshi tersenyum pada bartender yang memberikan pesanannya. Setelah bartender itu pergi, dia mengaduk isi gelas sembari melanjutkan, "Pesan terakhir yang kau kirim padaku adalah kabar perpisahan kau dan istrimu. Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Aku tidak mau membahas itu." Balas Hanamiya cepat dan berniat mengambil botol berikutnya seandainya Imayoshi tidak menahannya.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak. Kau membawa mobil sendiri, 'kan?" tanpa mempedulikan erangan protes Hanamiya, Imayoshi mengambil botol _vodka_ itu dan memindahkannya di sisinya yang lain agar Hanamiya tidak bisa menggapainya, "Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Keadaan Ren dan rumah sakitmu baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Hanamiya mengeluarkan sedikit sendawa sebelum membalas dengan malas, "Ren baik... dia bersama orang tuaku sekarang." Jawabnya dengan suara tidak koheren, walau dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Imayoshi yang lain. Hanamiya melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik tangan tersebut.

"Hm... begitu." Gumam Imayoshi tidak tertarik. Dia melirik Hanamiya yang telah menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya. Tidak ada suara lagi di antara mereka membuat Imayoshi berpikir Hanamiya akan tertidur di posisinya cepat atau lambat. Dia menghela napas lalu memegang gagang gelasnya untuk melihat cairan biru di sana, "Dasar adik kelas yang merepotkan." Bisiknya pelan.

Cukup lama Imayoshi menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka sampai tiba-tiba Hanamiya bangun dari posisinya. Imayoshi tersentak kaget begitu Hanamiya duduk tegak di sampingnya lalu menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat, "Imayoshi."

"Hah?"

"Bantu aku."

"Soal... apa?"

Hanamiya terlihat mengeluarkan sendawa pelan sebelum dia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Ada... wanita." Dua kata yang cukup membuat Imayoshi menghentikan laju gelas mendekati mulutnya, "Ada yang harus kubalas padanya... apapun yang terjadi." Bisiknya dengan kedua alis mengernyit dalam.

Ekspresi pria dengan mata sipit yang nyaris tertutup itu terlihat berubah, "Wanita... ya?" gumamnya pelan, dia meletakkan gelas di tangannya kembali ke atas meja dengan gerakan lambat, "Kau mau menceritakan garis besarnya padaku?" tanya Imayoshi dengan nada yang cukup memancing.

Entah Hanamiya cukup sadar untuk memutuskan ini atau tidak, Imayoshi tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi topik yang diangkat ini cukup menarik untuk seorang Hanamiya yang hampir menutup sebagian besar kisah pribadinya terutama percintaan. Imayoshi kembali menopang dagunya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya menunggu Hanamiya mengatakan selengkapnya.

"Dia bilang... aku tidak memikirkan Ren." Hanamiya mulai berbisik kesal, tangannya menjambak rambut bagian depannya, "Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan itu padaku yang ayah kandungnya? Darah dan daging Ren berasal dariku! Berani sekali dia!" ucap Hanamiya nyaris teriak di akhir.

Imayoshi menyadari pergolakan batin ini dan menepuk punggung Hanamiya untuk menenangkannya, "Ceritakan pelan-pelan padaku atau aku tidak akan mengerti." Katanya seolah itu adalah hal yang jelas.

Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya namun tidak butuh waktu lama sampai dia menahan diri dan menangkap maksud Imayoshi. Dia menarik lalu mengeluarkan napasnya berulang kali sebelum memulai ceritanya. Bagaimana kejadian tadi siang saat dia mengantar wanita yang dimaksud itu ke kediaman orang tuanya. Suara yang Hanamiya keluarkan tidak sepenuhnya jelas dan Imayoshi hanya bisa mengerti sebagian dari kata-katanya. Sampai di kalimat terakhir, Imayoshi menutup kedua matanya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku paham garis besarnya." Ucap Imayoshi. Dia meneguk minumannya sekali lagi sebelum meneruskan, "Dengan kata lain, kau kesal karena wanita ini benar. Kau tidak terima dan ingin membuktikannya salah." Imayoshi mengucapkannya dengan santai sembari mengambil kotak rokok di saku kemejanya.

"Hah? Salah?" Hanamiya bangkit dan berteriak di depan Imayoshi yang memasukkan satu batang rokok ke dalam mulutnya dengan santai, "Aku tidak salah! Aku yang benar!" protesnya.

"Ya, ya." Setelah pematik api dinyalakan dan dia bisa menghisap rokoknya, Imayoshi mengeluarkan asap rokok dan kembali menoleh pada Hanamiya yang menatapnya jengkel, "Jadi, siapa wanita ini? Dari cara bicaramu, dia bukan istri baru atau ibu kandung Ren, 'kan?"

Hanamiya menggerutu dan membuang mukanya, "Bukan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hoo... orang baru ya." Gumam Imayoshi sembari menatap asap yang terbang di depan wajahnya. Dia melirik Hanamiya yang terlihat menatap meja di depannya, "Hana- _chan,_ boleh aku menebak sesuatu?"

"...Apa?"

"Kau suka wanita ini ya?"

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk Hanamiya memproses maksud kata-kata Imayoshi sampai dia membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar pula sehingga Imayoshi nyaris berpikir Hanamiya akan berteriak padanya. Tapi ditunggu sampai kapanpun, tidak ada suara keras yang keluar. Imayoshi mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Hanamiya berteriak dengan suara pecah.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh!" untungnya di saat yang sama, lagu bar dinyalakan lebih keras sehingga tidak banyak yang mendengarnya, "Mana mungkin aku suka wanita kasar seperti dia! Bahkan ibu kandung Ren masih tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi feminim!" ucapnya bertubi-tubi sembari membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi memisuh yang sangat kentara.

Imayoshi masih diam melihat ini untuk beberapa detik... sebelum dia tersenyum penuh arti.

Hee.

Reaksi yang menarik.

Tertawa kecil di balik tangannya, Imayoshi menghisap batang rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum mematikannya di atas asbak, "Katakanlah kau tidak suka dengan wanita ini, lalu kenapa kau terganggu dengan pernyataannya?" Hanamiya kembali menoleh padanya dan Imayoshi tidak merubah senyumnya sedikitpun, "Hanamiya Makoto yang kukenal tidak akan membiarkan kata-kata orang lain mengganggu pikirannya dan langsung mempersiapkan _counter attack_ sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun."

Hanamiya terdiam mendengar kata-kata ini dan kedua alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam.

"Tapi, sekarang kau tidak bisa melakukannya, bahkan kau melarikan diri dengan alkohol. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Seringai Imayoshi semakin melebar sehingga terlihat wajahnya bisa robek kapan saja.

"Karena kau tidak mau menyakiti wanita itu... tapi kau juga tidak mau wanita itu pergi darimu begitu saja."

Imayoshi menyalakan rokok lagi. Mengabaikan tatapan jijik Hanamiya padanya, pria yang lebih tua itu menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Kalau bukan karena suka, lantas karena apa?" melepas rokok itu, Imayoshi sengaja meniup asapnya mengenai wajah Hanamiya yang langsung mendesis saat menghindar, "Bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku, tuan jenius?"

Rasanya kedua mata Hanamiya mulai perih karena efek asap yang Imayoshi tiupkan padanya. Laki-laki itu menggeram pelan sebelum berbisik, "Brengsek." Sinisnya sembari menatap tajam Imayoshi yang hanya tertawa kecil dengan santai.

Imayoshi kembali menjauh dan melepaskan rokok dari mulutnya, "Tapi, jujur saja. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan datang." Dia tersenyum melihat Hanamiya yang masih mendengus kesal, "Aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai adik kelas yang menyebalkan karena selalu merasa bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Tapi akhirnya sekarang aku melihatmu merengek soal wanita. Benar-benar perkembangan yang menggunggah hati." Sindirnya sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Mati saja kau."

Ekspresi jijik Hanamiya sejauh ini terlihat sangat memuaskan, Imayoshi semakin senang dan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Sama-sama, Hana- _chan._ " Hanamiya mendengus dan meminta air putih bada bartender. Begitu air putih datang, dia meminumnya sampai habis lalu berdiri dari kursinya, "Ng? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Memangnya kau sudah tidak mabuk?"

"Aku akan menyetir pelan-pelan."

"Itu bukan jawaban, Hana- _chan._ " Imayoshi menghela napas lelah dan mematikan rokoknya yang sudah habis setengah batang itu, "Duduklah. Bicara lagi denganku sampai aku yakin kau siap menyetir atau aku yang mengantarmu sampai pulang. Pilih salah satu." Perintahnya dengan tegas.

Namun tentu saja Hanamiya tahu perkataan Imayoshi bukan tanpa alasan. Hanamiya akhirnya menurut dan kembali duduk. Melihat ini, Imayoshi tersenyum puas dan menepuk punggung mantan adik kelasnya hingga Hanamiya yang lebih dulu menampiknya. Imayoshi tertawa dan mengambil minumannya lagi, "Di saat seperti ini mengingatkan masa saat kau masih menjadi bawahanku yang penurut, senang sekali rasanya." Ucap Imayoshi dengan sebagian nada yang dibuat-buat.

Hanamiya menghela napas pelan, "Memiliki kapten sepertimu adalah salah satu masa suram di perjalananku sebagai atlit."

"Wah, dingin sekali," balas Imayoshi santai tanpa peduli. Kedua pria mantan pemain basket tersebut sempat diam sebelum Imayoshi melanjutkan, "lalu sekarang apa yang akan Hana- _chan_ lakukan?"

Kali ini Hanamiya sudah cukup sadar untuk mendengar pertanyaan Imayoshi lebih jelas. Hanamiya terlihat menutup rapat bibirnya, Imayoshi menyadari ini dan memutuskan untuk tidak menekannya lebih jauh. Terserah Hanamiya mau menjawabnya atau tidak, yang penting Imayoshi sudah mengucapkan bagiannya. Tidak sepenuhnya mengharapkan jawaban, Imayoshi dengan santai meminum _cocktail_ miliknya sampai—

"Menurutmu... bagaimana?"

Imayoshi nyaris tersedak dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain saat dia terbatuk. Menepuk dadanya sendiri, Imayoshi berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang kaget. Dia menoleh dan menyadari Hanamiya masih tidak memperhatikannya, "A-Apanya?"

"...Kau tahu." Gerutu Hanamiya tanpa mau menjelaskannya lebih jauh dan menyembunyikan mukanya.

Imayoshi mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan menatap Hanamiya bingung. Tidak lama sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum lebar kemudian memegang bahu Hanamiya. Merasakan sentuhan ini membuat Hanamiya melihat tangan Imayoshi di bahunya kemudian wajah mantan _senior-_ nya tersebut.

"Kau ayah kandung Ren, kau pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya... dan juga untuk dirimu." Imayoshi mengangguk meski lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, "Itu yang ingin kau dengar, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Hanamiya terdiam lalu bergumam, "...Jadi, aku memang harus mencari istri baru lagi?" tanyanya walau tidak terlihat ditujukan pada siapa.

" _Yeah,_ tapi kau tidak perlu mencari lagi, 'kan?" Imayoshi memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Hanamiya lebih jelas, "Tidak ada salahnya dengan wanita itu. Apalagi kalau kau menyukainya, bukankah seharusnya jadi lebih mudah?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Hanamiya menghela napas lelah, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapnya keras kepala.

Pada tahap ini senyuman Imayoshi mulai menghilang. Dia kembali menghela napas panjang dan menarik tangannya dari bahu Hanamiya, "Hahh... kau ini memang menyusahkan." Imayoshi menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang sisi wajahnya, "Kalau begitu..."

Hanamiya melirik saat Imayoshi memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"...tidak masalah jika aku mengambil wanita itu darimu, 'kan?"

Menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, Imayoshi tertawa kecil.

"Dari deskripsimu sepertinya dia wanita yang menyenangkan. Beri tahu aku namanya dan aku akan mencoba menghubu—"

"Imayoshi."

Panggilan dengan suara yang tidak biasa itu membuat Imayoshi menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan melihat Hanamiya telah sepenuhnya menatapnya. Tidak ada senyuman di wajah itu dan aura menekan yang Hanamiya berikan memberi indikasi bahwa dia sedang serius.

Tatapan Hanamiya kini berbeda.

Sangat jauh beda dari sebelumnya.

Senyuman Imayoshi ikut menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Di balik kacamatanya yang terkena biasan cahaya itu, Imayoshi memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan ekspresi Hanamiya. Tatapan tajam dan bibir yang merapat, semua bahasa tubuhnya jelas menahan apapun yang ingin dia keluarkan dengan tidak baik. Sesuatu datang menekan di antara mereka dan ini membuat Imayoshi merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Bodoh sekali."

Pria berambut hitam lurus itu tersenyum penuh arti lalu tertawa kecil. Hal ini membuat Hanamiya memberi jarak di antara bibir bawah dan atasnya.

"Kau terlalu mudah dibaca, Hana- _chan._ "

Hanamiya mengedipkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengumpat protes karena perilaku Imayoshi yang seperti anak kecil baginya. Hanamiya mengejek kakak kelasnya itu dengan kesal sembari meminum air putih meski dia sendiri tidak menjauh atau merubah posisinya dari sebelah Imayoshi sedikitpun. Imayoshi masih tertawa namun kali ini sembari menepuk punggung Hanamiya berulang kali.

Dasar.

Dia memang _junior_ kesayangannya yang sangat merepotkan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_Dalam waktu singkat setelah perdebatan yang menyentuh topik sensitif dari kedua belah pihak, tentu saja sulit untuk Hanamiya Makoto dan Momoi Satsuki berbicara seperti biasa lagi._

_Berat mengakuinya tapi hubungan mereka memang semakin merenggang sejak itu. Setiap candaan keluar yang seharusnya dapat memancing tawa mereka perlahan tapi pasti terasa begitu menyiksa, ujung bibir mereka berkedut ketika ingin tertawa karena pada saat yang sama mereka merasakan sakit yang tidak dimengerti semakin tumbuh di balik dada mereka._

_Lalu di tengah kebingungan ini, Hanamiya ingat dia bertanya..._

" _Apa kata-katamu waktu itu benar?"_

_Momoi yang baru saja selesai mengusap tubuh Ren setelah tertidur itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Hanamiya._

" _Kau akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?"_

_Tentu saja Momoi kehilangan senyumannya. Dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu tanpa menggunakan mulutnya untuk menjawab, dia mengangguk._

" _...Apa itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"_

_Pertanyaan Hanamiya ini membuat Momoi sedikit membuka mulutnya. Dia tersenyum dan menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinganya, "Ya."_

_Hanamiya bisa merasakan kedua matanya semakin memicing, "Setelah itu?"_

" _Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Dari dulu aku selalu ingin mencoba menjadi penjaga kasir atau customer service, bagaimana menurutmu?" Momoi memegang lengannya sendiri dan mengusapnya pelan, "Masih banyak hal yang ingin kucoba sebenarnya. Tapi, yang paling utama adalah..."_

_Jeda sejenak, Momoi tahu dia menahan napasnya._

" _...aku ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang kupilih."_

_Mendengar jawaban ini membuat otot tangan Hanamiya sempat menegang meski hanya sekilas dan tidak ada yang menyadarinya bahkan Hanamiya sendiri. Senyuman Momoi terlihat begitu teduh. Angin yang masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka melalui celah jendela yang terbuka sedikit itu meniup rambut Momoi hingga menyapu wajah cantiknya sendiri._

_Hanamiya bisa merasakan dirinya terlarut dengan pemandangan yang indah ini di depan matanya. Tapi, ada rasa sakit lain yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan dan dia membenci itu. Hanamiya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya hingga kedua matanya tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh poni rambutnya sendiri._

" _Begitu."_

_Mendengar suara Hanamiya membuat Momoi kehilangan senyumnya lagi dan menoleh._

" _Lakukan sesukamu."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanamiya terlihat mengepal kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Momoi. Bahkan tidak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun sampai dia menghilang dari pandangan. Momoi masih memasang ekspresi yang sama sampai dia memastikan Hanamiya benar-benar tidak akan kembali._

_Wanita berambut merah muda itu akhirnya tersenyum lagi. Namun dengan kedua alisnya yang sedikit tertarik menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang tertahan. Momoi menoleh ke arah jendela dan menatap langit biru di luar sana, awan-awan putih berarak tenang seolah tidak mempedulikan isi hatinya._

_Meskipun dia tahu perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas, Momoi tidak tahu kenapa rasanya masih harus sesakit ini. Sakit yang tidak pernah dia pikir akan rasakan pada situasi seperti sekarang. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin berharap Tuhan segera mengambil hatinya pada detik ini juga kalau memang itu dapat membuat rasa sakitnya menghilang._

" _Ya."_

_Sudah waktunya berhenti._

" _Aku tahu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percakapan beberapa waktu lalu itu semakin sering terulang di kepala Hanamiya tanpa diminta. Hubungan dan cara komunikasi mereka masih sama setelah itu, namun Hanamiya dapat merasakan perubahan dimana dia tidak bisa lama-lama menatap kedua mata beriris _red velvet_ itu secara langsung.

Rasanya seperti menjadi pengecut.

Laki-laki itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

Namun Hanamiya tetaplah Hanamiya. Keras kepala dan akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. _Play Style_ yang membuatnya mendapat sebutan ' _Spider of Uncrowned Kings'_ di zaman gemilangnya sebagai atlit basket SMP sampai SMA dulu.

Hanya saja, cara ini dia lakukan apabila dia bisa melihat keuntungan yang membanggakannya. Apalagi jika bisa menikmati pemandangan dimana musuhnya bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Dan jatuh cinta... sama sekali tidak ada di daftar itu.

Tidak. Hanamiya Makoto sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan jatuh pada apapun yang dianggap merendahkannya termasuk perasaan yang menurutnya bodoh dan tidak logis.

Walau begitu, bukan berarti Hanamiya sepenuhnya tidak percaya dengan perasaan tanpa fisik tersebut. Hanamiya masih percaya dengan hubungan kasih antar darah. Seperti orang tuanya sendiri dan anak satu-satunya yang tidak pernah dia kira akan datang ke dunia ini. Alasan utama Hanamiya menikah dulu karena dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Mantan istrinya itu hanya orang asing lain yang datang ke hidupnya sementara seperti yang lain.

...Selebihnya, terserah pada yang Maha Kuasa.

"Ayah?" suara yang rasanya terdengar dari jauh di dalam pikirannya itu perlahan tapi pasti menggema. Hanamiya yang masih menopang dagunya itu masih diam menatap kosong tembok di depannya, "Ayah? Ayaah!"

Kali ini gerakan tangan kecil yang menarik lengan kaosnya lalu menggerak-gerakkannya itu menarik Hanamiya kembali pada kenyataan. Dia membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar lalu menoleh pada anaknya yang masih memasang ekspresi polos di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Ren?" tanyanya setelah merilekskan tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk menyandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya. Hanamiya membiarkan anaknya yang berumur dua tahun itu merangkak ke atas kedua kakinya yang bersila, "Kau sudah selesai main?" dia bertanya lagi sembari melirik mainan mobil pemadam kebakaran yang tergeletak di belakang anaknya.

Ren menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang ayah, "Bosan." Jawabnya lugu dan singkat. Hanamiya hanya diam dan mengusap kepala Ren sampai dia tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya, "Oh ya, ayah."

"Ng?"

"Momo dimana?"

Gerakan tangan Hanamiya yang sedang mengusap rambut anaknya itu langsung berhenti. Pria itu melirik ke arah lain lalu menarik tangannya dari kepala anaknya, "Dia sedang keluar karena ada perlu." Jawabnya setengah malas.

"Perlu? Perlu apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

Hanamiya mulai merasakan kedua alisnya bertaut, "Itu urusan pribadi Momoi, aku tidak tahu sejauh itu."

"...Oh..." Ren akhirnya memutuskan topik itu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat bagian atas kepala anaknya membuat Hanamiya berpikir apakah dia terlalu keras menjawabnya atau ada kesalahan lain yang terlewat. Sampai Ren kembali menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada dada Hanamiya, "...Momo... sibuk seperti ayah ya." Gumamnya pelan.

Ucapan ini membuat Hanamiya sedikit membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya rapat kembali. Kedua tangannya kini di sisi-sisi tubuhnya dan menyentuh lantai di bawah mereka. Membiarkan anaknya bermain dengan kancing kemejanya, Hanamiya mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit-langit ruangan mereka.

Hanamiya sama sekali tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan dia tidak tahu apa urusan Momoi sekarang. Dia memang memberi kebebasan pada Momoi apabila dia ingin pergi ke tempat tertentu seperti belanja untuk keperluan pribadinya atau mengunjungi yayasannya. Hanamiya sama sekali tidak berniat mengekang Momoi dan dia merasa tidak memiliki alasan untuk itu. Selama Momoi mengerjakan tanggung jawabnya, semua sudah cukup.

Tapi, memang untuk kali ini Momoi tidak mengatakan apapun perihal tujuannya pergi sekarang.

Tentu saja Momoi tidak bisa sepenuhnya disalahkan mengingat Hanamiya sendiri tidak bertanya karena pikirannya selalu dipenuhi pertanyaan yang memojokkan dirinya sendiri setiap melihat wanita cantik itu. Sehingga dia akan melakukan apapun demi bisa melewati hari tanpa sering berurusan dengannya.

Walau hal ini juga menjadi kontradiksi karena Hanamiya yang justru mencari sosok wanita itu dari sudut matanya saat dia tidak menyadarinya.

" _Ne,_ ayah..." Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya dan dia langsung bertemu dengan dua iris cokelat kehijauan seperti miliknya namun jauh lebih besar itu, "...apa kau benci Momo?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Hanamiya nyaris berteriak seandainya dia tidak cepat menahan suaranya, "H-Hah?" melihat anaknya tidak berupaya untuk menjelaskan maksudnya dan justru mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan polos membuat Hanamiya menggaruk rambutnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Ren tidak menjawab sampai dia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau dan Momo... selalu sedih." Setelah mengatakan ini, ekspresi Ren juga terlihat kecewa, "Kalian... tidak tertawa lagi." Gumamnya pelan.

Anak yang masih sangat kecil itu mengepal kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Apa... gara-gara Ren?"

Napas Hanamiya tercekat ketika mendengar ini. Duplikat dirinya yang kecil itu terang-terangan menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasanya dia sendiri sembunyikan di depan banyak orang. Hanamiya seperti melihat cermin di depannya yang menunjukkan refleksi dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika tidak ada orang yang melihat.

Oh, tidak.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan?

Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya dan langsung maju untuk memeluk anak berumur dua tahun tersebut, "Kenapa... Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" dia mendekatkan kepala Ren di atas bahunya dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka, "Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Kau tidak salah... jangan berpikiran bodoh." Bisiknya berulang kali di dekat anak yang belum tentu mengerti sejauh mana kata-katanya.

Kedua mata Ren terlihat membulat kaget saat mendengar kata-kata sang ayah. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua alisnya bertaut saat dia mulai merasakan perih di matanya. Dia menangis kecil dan meraih baju Hanamiya untuk diremasnya hingga kusut, "Maaf... aku..." suaranya semakin menghilang dan Ren menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hanamiya.

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu terlihat enggan melepas satu sama lain. Hanamiya membuka kedua matanya ketika dia mendengar Ren mengeluarkan kata-kata di tengah isakannya, "Ibu... pergi..." Ren akhirnya mendorong tubuhnya dan menatap langsung mata ayahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, "...apa Momo juga akan pergi seperti ibu?" tanyanya lugu.

Hanamiya terdiam mendengar ini. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri lalu melirik ke sisi bawah kiri matanya. Ren memiringkan kepalanya dengan ratusan pertanyaan di wajahnya. Melihat Hanamiya yang sepertinya tidak akan menjawab dalam waktu lama, Ren menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku... tidak mau Momo pergi."

Setiap kata itu keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar, Hanamiya bisa merasakan sesuatu memukul dadanya dengan kuat.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan—

"Jangan biarkan Momo pergi... ayah."

—pada permintaan pertama anaknya ini?

**#**

Di sisi lain sekitar beberapa jam setelah kebutuhan belanjanya terpenuhi, Momoi Satsuki dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke apartemen dimana dia bekerja sekarang. Atau setidaknya tempat tinggal sementara yang akan sampai minggu ini berakhir. Memikirkannya membuat Momoi tersenyum kecil dan berjalan pelan untuk menikmati setiap langkah yang ada.

"Hah... waktu cepat sekali berjalan ya..." Momoi memegang tas di belakang tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja diperlambat. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit, "...semoga saja Hanamiya- _san_ tidak marah jika aku pulang telat sekarang hehe." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Momoi berhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian dari sudut matanya. Salah satu toko _real estate_ memperlihatkan promosi penjualan apartemen dan rumah dengan beberapa fitur yang menarik. Momoi sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga rambut merah mudanya yang diikat satu itu jatuh di samping lehernya. Dia memegang dagunya sendiri saat mempertimbangkan harga-harga yang tertera di sana.

"Hm... yang ini terlalu mahal sih tapi lengkap sekali fasilitasnya..." dia menjentikkan jarinya saat melihat salah satu gambar apartemen, "...oh! Ini sepertinya bisa kusanggupi dengan cicilan per-bulan—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" Momoi tersentak kaget dan menoleh cepat pada seseorang yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. Dia langsung berdiri tegak begitu menyadari siapa itu, "Ha-Hanamiya- _san!?_ Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Ren?" tanyanya panik dan reflek mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Hanamiya Makoto yang telah mengenakan jaket panjangnya itu hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi jengkelnya yang kentara. Dia menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku berniat ke rumah sakit sebentar untuk mengambil dokumen yang ketinggalan. Tapi, ternyata semua dokumennya sudah dibawa asistenku," Hanamiya menunjuk mobilnya yang telah diparkir di salah satu barisan parkir depan _food street,_ "tadinya aku mau membeli oleh-oleh untuk Ren sekalian lalu aku melihatmu di sini." Tutupnya.

Momoi tertawa hambar saat mendengar ini, "Ha-Haha, oh begitu..." gumamnya dengan suara yang semakin menghilang. Dia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga dengan kikuk ketika tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia katakan sekarang.

Tidak ada jawaban lain lagi membuat Hanamiya kembali melihat ke arah wanita yang lebih pendek di depannya tersebut. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Momoi yang terlihat tidak nyaman membuat Hanamiya sempat mempertimbangkan untuk pergi saja.

Tapi... wajah Ren yang menangis tadi siang kembali terlewat di kepalanya.

Hanamiya reflek merapatkan bibirnya dan mengepal kedua tangannya. Dia menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mengeluarkannya pelan agar Momoi tidak menyadarinya. Hanamiya kembali melihat papan yang Momoi lihat sebelumnya, "Jadi, kenapa kau melihat ini?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka mulutnya sebelum tersenyum. Dia menatap papan harga lagi, "Kupikir sudah waktunya mempersiapkan tempat tinggal baru." Jawabnya jujur dan apa adanya. Tidak ada jawaban membuat Momoi tertawa untuk mengisi keheningan di antara mereka, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hanamiya- _san?_ Ada saran?" kali ini dia yang bertanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Hanamiya tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik Momoi. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu membelakangi Momoi yang melihatnya bingung, "Masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkannya." Momoi nyaris kecewa dengan jawaban itu sampai Hanamiya menambahkan, "Tapi, selama kau masih hidup sendiri, kurasa cukup menyesuaikan modal yang ada."

Tentu saja Momoi sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka Hanamiya benar-benar menjawabnya. Dia memperhatikan Hanamiya yang berjalan menjauh hingga berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Sebelum pulang, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?"

Tawaran Hanamiya ini membuat Momoi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Eh, tapi Ren—"

"Aku yakin dia masih tidur jam segini. Lagipula ada ibuku yang menjaganya." Potong Hanamiya dengan cepat. Dia diam sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, "Atau kau tidak mau jika hanya berdua denganku?"

Pertanyaan yang tidak disangka membuat Momoi kaget dan kedua pipinya langsung memerah tanpa bisa dia sembunyikan. Namun instingnya terpicu karena rasa malu sehingga dia membuang wajahnya, "Ka-Kalau Hanamiya- _san_ memaksa, apa boleh buat!" teriaknya sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hah? Aku tidak memaksa—" melihat wajah Momoi yang sangat merah hingga sampai ke telinganya dan kedua alis mengernyit dalam itu membuat Hanamiya menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Momoi, "Ya sudah, ayo." Ucapnya singkat.

Momoi kembali melihat punggung Hanamiya dan di saat dia yakin pria itu tidak akan melihatnya lagi, Momoi langsung menepuk pipinya sendiri, "Ini bukan mimpi, ini bukan mimpi!" bisiknya berulang kali. Setelah merasa cukup, Momoi langsung mendengus lega dan siap mengejar pria yang telah jauh di depannya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam _food street_ yang merupakan kumpulan tempat makan dengan berbagai menu lokal hingga internasional. Mereka mengambil salah satu meja dan duduk berseberangan. Melihat jajaran menu di sana kemudian mengambil pilihan masing-masing. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

Momoi pikir semuanya akan berjalan lurus saja seperti ini sampai Hanamiya tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan, "Apa ada orang yang kau suka?"

"UHUK!" Momoi yang sedang minum itu langsung tersedak dan menelan minumannya dengan cepat. Dia mengeluarkan napas lega setelah dia bisa bernapas lagi, "Me-Memangnya kenapa?"

Hanamiya diam dan kedua matanya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Momoi di depannya, "Hanya penasaran." Jawabnya singkat dan kembali memperhatikan buku menu yang masih ada di atas meja.

Momoi kesal melihat Hanamiya yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawab semudah itu. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendengus, "Aku punya." Jawabnya cepat sebelum membuang wajahnya. Tangan Hanamiya yang hendak membuka lembar berikutnya itu berhenti, "...Kalau kau?" tanya Momoi setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Hanamiya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Momoi. Dia kembali melihat ke atas meja seperti berpikir. Mulutnya berkali-kali terbuka lalu tertutup.

"...Ada..."

Tubuh Momoi menegang saat mendengar ini dan dia kembali melihat Hanamiya yang memegang dagunya sendiri.

"...mungkin."

Lanjutan Hanamiya yang terdengar ragu itu membuat Momoi mengedipkan kedua matanya. Sepasang _red velvet_ itu memperhatikan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di bawah kedua mata Hanamiya yang masih enggan melihatnya lagi. Tangan Hanamiya kini menutup mulutnya sementara dia terlihat berpikir keras untuk memecahkan keraguan ini atau tidak.

Momoi masih terus diam hingga akhirnya dia menutup rapat mulutnya lalu tersenyum. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk mengerti.

Tanda ini sudah jelas.

Hanamiya... benar-benar menyukai orang itu.

"Apa dia teman kerjamu?" Hanamiya menoleh saat Momoi bertanya. Laki-laki itu melihat Momoi yang masih tersenyum dan kini menyipitkan kedua matanya. Terlihat ikut senang dengan pengakuan yang baru saja didengarnya, "Dia beruntung sekali bisa disukai pria sepertimu." Tambah Momoi lalu diakhiri dengan tawa kecil sementara tangannya memainkan buku menu di bawahnya.

Momoi bermaksud menertawakannya sebagai bentuk candaan. Namun ditunggu berapa lama pun, Hanamiya tidak kunjung ikut tertawa dengannya. Momoi membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Hanamiya bingung. Sementara yang ditatap masih memasang ekspresi kagetnya.

"Hanamiya- _san?_ "

Panggilan Momoi membuat Hanamiya seperti tersadar dari dunianya sendiri. Kedua tangan Hanamiya mengepal di atas meja lalu dia menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan diri, "Kau berpikir begitu?"

Ekspresi terkejut Momoi masih ada di sana. Dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat Hanamiya yang juga susah payah mempertahankan tatapannya. Pria itu terlihat kebingungan dengan situasi yang sepertinya belum pernah dia rasakan.

Mereka saling menatap sampai Hanamiya yang lebih dulu menggertakkan giginya lalu membuka mulutnya, "Kalau... orang itu adalah ka—"

"Permisi, pesanannya sudah datang."

Ketegangan di antara mereka pecah begitu pelayan datang ke tengah mereka dan meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Momoi merasa jantungnya hampir saja lepas saking kerasnya berdetak. Diam-diam dia berterima kasih pada pelayan yang datang di saat yang tepat. Walau mungkin itu hal yang bertolak belakang dengan Hanamiya yang terlihat merapatkan bibirnya lagi.

"Hanamiya- _san,_ bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang?" tanya Momoi dengan nada yang terburu-buru dan bergegas mengambil sumpit yang telah disediakan, "Ramen lebih enak dimakan saat hangat, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi walau dia tahu tidak ada jawaban yang diperlukan.

Hanamiya akhirnya melepaskan keheningannya dan mengangguk, "Ya... kau benar." Responnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tidak terbaca. Meskipun Momoi yang lebih dulu mengambil sumpit, pada akhirnya Hanamiya yang lebih dulu memakan pesanannya.

Momoi tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Hanamiya yang telah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Wanita itu tersenyum senang dan mulai memasukkan ujung sumpit ke dalam mangkuk berisi ramen hangat. Dia mengangkat beberapa utas mie dan meniupnya pelan agar tidak terlalu panas masuk ke dalam mulut.

" _Kalau... orang itu adalah ka—"_

Kata-kata yang nyaris Hanamiya ucapkan muncul di dalam kepalanya. Momoi mencoba mengabaikan itu dan tetap melanjutkan makannya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menampik pertimbangan yang muncul di kepalanya seiring waktu berjalan.

Apa yang akan Hanamiya katakan?

...Mungkinkah?

Momoi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Rasa pedas di ramen itu masih kalah dibandingkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Berhenti sejenak untuk menyesap rasanya, Momoi membuka mulutnya untuk menarik dan mengeluarkan napas.

Kemungkinan dimana perasaannya terbalas... apakah masih ada?

Jika memang itu terjadi, bolehkah dia senang?

 _Red velvet_ yang memperhatikan Hanamiya kembali melembut. Pria itu memang rupawan dan memiliki pesona tersendiri yang tidak bisa Momoi hindari. Betapa dia sangat menyukai seorang laki-laki yang dia pikir tidak akan pernah hadir untuk merubah hidupnya.

Hanya saja Momoi yakin yang merasakan ini... bukan hanya dia.

Ada sesuatu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang memberi saran untuk berhenti dan bertahan di posisinya.

Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi.

Hanamiya Makoto pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sekarang adalah waktunya.

Sehari sebelumnya, mereka telah mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk perpisahan. Namun agar Ren tidak terlalu kaget, Hanamiya dan Momoi sepakat mengatakan bahwa ini hanya perayaan setelah tiga tahun mereka bersama. Hanamiya dan Momoi memasang senyuman terbaik mereka dalam situasi apapun dari makan bersama hingga akhirnya mengambil foto sebelum tidur.

Bagi Momoi, ini akan menjadi salah satu hari yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan dalam hidupnya. Dia dan Hanamiya masih berkomunikasi seperti biasa sejauh ini. Entah apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan, tapi Momoi jelas mengakui dia sedang melarikan diri sekarang.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang lama... tapi juga bukan waktu yang singkat.

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menyadari perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman, mengesampingkan status kedudukan mereka masing-masing.

Satu-satunya yang Momoi sesali adalah dia harus berbohong pada Hanamiya Ren di hari terakhir mereka. Lebih dari sekedar anak asuh hingga adik, Momoi selalu merasakan insting ibu yang dia pikir tidak dia miliki setiap membawa Ren ke dalam pelukannya. Setiap tangan kecil itu menyentuh wajahnya dan kedua pupil mata besar berwarna cokelat kehijauan itu menatapnya dalam, Momoi tahu dia tidak akan bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku cinta Momo!"

Kenapa wajah ayah dan anak itu harus terlihat begitu mirip?

"Jadi... Momo jangan pergi... ya?"

Dunia benar-benar tidak adil.

Momoi masih ingat ketika dua alisnya bertaut dan matanya menunjukkan raut kesedihan. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa merasakan Hanamiya memperhatikannya dengan bibir yang masih tertutup rapat sebelum membuang wajahnya. Air mata Momoi mengalir, namun sebelum Ren bisa melihat itu, Momoi langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang..." bisik Momoi dengan haru. Pelukannya semakin erat ketika dia bisa merasakan dua tangan Ren meraih baju belakangnya dan menariknya, "...aku juga mencintaimu... Ren."

" _Maafkan aku."_

Dua kata itu masih menggema dengan sangat jelas di dalam kepalanya seolah ingin mengejeknya.

Pada pagi hari berikutnya, Momoi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu kamar atasannya. Dia menarik napas sebanyaknya dari hidung lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut yang terbuka sedikit. Tangan Momoi hendak mengetuk pintu ketika dia melirik ke arah pintu Ren yang terbuka sedikit. Dia mengurungkan niatnya lalu berjalan membuka pintu Ren lebih lebar.

Benar saja, dia melihat Ren yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur kecil yang dibuat hanya untuknya. Anak itu tidak sendiri karena sang ayah tidur di bawah dengan tangan dan kepalanya menyandar di pinggir kasur. Kedua matanya yang terpejam memperlihatkan bulu mata lentik yang sangat jarang terlihat. Tangan ayah dan anak itu saling berpegangan seolah enggan melepas satu sama lain. Melihat pemandangan ini, Momoi tersenyum kecil dan kedua matanya melembut perlahan tapi pasti.

Ya, kedua tangan dengan ukuran yang berbeda itu tidak boleh dipisahkan.

Momoi tidak mau menghancurkannya.

Dia hanya... orang luar.

Wanita itu berjalan pelan ke dalam, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Momoi berhenti begitu dia bisa melihat wajah keduanya jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Tangan Momoi perlahan tapi pasti meraih kepala Ren lalu mengusapnya pelan. Ren terlihat bergerak lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dengan nyaman mendekati kelembutan dan kehangatan tangan itu.

Momoi menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk dan mencium kepala kecil itu sekilas. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar melihat Ren yang mengeratkan tangannya pada jari ayahnya. Hanamiya sendiri tidak terlihat terpengaruh dan masih lelap terdengar dari deru napasnya yang teratur. Kini Momoi beralih pada Hanamiya. Bibir atas dan bawah _single father_ itu terpisah sedikit, terdengar dengkuran halus yang membuat Momoi menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

Berniat menyentuh kepala pria dewasa itu, tangan Momoi kemudian berhenti di udara. Tidak berani maju lebih jauh akhirnya Momoi kembali menarik tangannya. Dia berniat pergi sekarang namun sesuatu menahannya dan kembali memperhatikan Hanamiya.

Wajah Momoi memerah sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak. Ini yang... terakhir." Bisiknya memperkuat keyakinannya. Momoi mengepal tangannya erat kemudian turun lagi, namun sekarang seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya turun hingga Momoi bisa mencium wangi khas pohon cemara maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Hanamiya.

Hanya sekilas. Tapi... Momoi bisa merasakan ciuman singkat di pucuk kepala Hanamiya sangat berarti untuknya.

Membuka mulutnya, Momoi membisikkan kata-kata terakhir di telinga pria itu.

Setelah merasa cukup, Momoi kembali berdiri dan merapikan rambut merah mudanya. Senyumnya tidak hilang sedikitpun saat dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Dia keluar dari pintu kamar Ren dan menutupnya pelan tanpa suara kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat hingga keluar apartemen.

Begitu suara pintu depan yang ditutup itu terdengar, Hanamiya Makoto membuka kedua matanya.

Dia segera bangun dan menegakkan kepalanya. Ren sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan gerakannya yang cukup banyak bahkan semakin meringkuk seolah tidak ingin menjauh dari ayah. Hanamiya menatap wajah polos ini sebelum kedua alisnya mulai bertaut dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Apa boleh semuanya berakhir begini?

"Dasar... bodoh."

Tidak.

Hanamiya sama sekali tidak menikmati ini.

Mengumpat dengan kesal, Hanamiya akhirnya berdiri sehingga tangannya tidak sengaja terlepas dari genggaman Ren. Perlakuan ini membuat Ren terbangun dari tidurya. Kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk itu menatap ayahnya bingung. Dia bergerak duduk perlahan lalu mengucek kedua matanya agar bisa segera melihat lebih jelas.

"Ayah?" tanyanya pelan, "Momo—"

"Maafkan ayah, Ren. Aku tahu kau masih lelah."

Tanpa memberi penjelasan apapun lagi, Hanamiya langsung menggendong tubuh Ren dan mengusap punggung kecilnya itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

**#**

Baru beberapa jam berlalu tapi Momoi merasa sudah lama sekali. Dari apartemen tempat dia bekerja, dia pergi ke yayasan untuk mengurus surat penyelesaian kontrak sekaligus melepas statusnya sebagai salah satu pekerja di sana. Lalu dia pergi ke salah satu toko _real estate_ dan mengambil kunci yang sudah disiapkan penjual apartemen kecil yang dia beli.

Begitu semua urusan telah selesai, Momoi pergi ke stasiun kereta yang merupakan tempat terakhir dia berada di kota ini.

Momoi menghela napas lega ketika dia akhirnya duduk di salah satu kursi pada ruang tunggu. Kereta tujuannya masih butuh satu jam lagi untuk datang, jadi dia berada di ruang tunggu pertama dimana para pengantar kerabat masih bisa masuk. Melihat banyak waktu yang bisa digunakan, wanita cantik dengan rambut diikat satu itu melihat ke langit-langit stasiun kemudian teringat dengan sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Oh, benar juga." Momoi mengambil amplop berisi surat yang dia terima dari Ren kemarin. Ren memintanya untuk membaca itu di saat mereka tidak bersama. Momoi tertawa kecil sembari membuka surat itu karena teringat dengan wajah Ren saat malu-malu memberikannya, "Dia baru belajar menulis saja sudah seaktif ini, bagaimana kalau nanti dia bisa—"

Begitu Momoi membuka surat itu, senyumannya menghilang.

Tulisannya masih berantakan—khas anak kecil yang baru belajar menulis. Hanya ada tiga kata. Selebihnya adalah gambar tiga orang, satu orang memakai baju bentuk segitiga, dua lainnya memakai baju kotak dan salah satunya berukuran lebih kecil. Ketiganya menyatukan tangan mereka yang hanya berbentuk garis seperti _sticky man._

Di bawah gambar orang dengan coretan rambut dan baju segitiga ada tulisan 'Momo'.

Di bawah gambar orang paling kecil di tengah dan badan kotak ada tulisan 'aku'.

Di bawah gambar orang yang atributnya sama seperti orang kecil di tengah namun jauh lebih besar ada tulisan 'ayah'.

Tidak hanya sampai situ, Momoi menyadari tulisan namanya itu berusaha dicoret dengan kuat walau sayangnya masih terbaca dengan jelas. Sepertinya bulpen yang Ren gunakan hampir habis sehingga tintanya nyaris tidak terbaca. Setelah tulisan Momo dicoret, di sampingnya ada tulisan yang mungkin dibaca—

"IBU!"

Tersentak kaget, Momoi menegakkan kepalanya. Suara itu... sangat dia kenal. Momoi meremas kertas di tangannya dan menoleh ke belakang perlahan tapi pasti.

Seiring dengan penglihatannya yang memburam, Momoi tidak bisa menangkap wajah pria itu dengan jelas. Tapi, tanpa diminta untuk menebak pun tentu saja Momoi tahu. Pipinya terasa basah ketika dia akhirnya mulai terbiasa dan pria yang sedang menggendong anak balita itu berjalan mendekat dengan napas memburu. Keringat mengalir di sisi wajahnya tanda bahwa dia baru saja berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

"Hanamiya... _san..._ " saat Hanamiya telah sampai di dekatnya, Momoi berdiri dari kursinya dan emanatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut menahan segala rasa yang ada, "...kenapa..." bisiknya pelan. Tangannya meraih lengannya sendiri dan meremasnya kuat.

Hanamiya masih mengatur napasnya sampai dia tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan pengakuanmu, 'kan?" tangannya memegang Ren yang kebingungan di antara mereka semakin kuat, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus membalasnya."

Kedua iris _red velvet_ itu membulat. Kata-kata yang dia maksudkan untuk mengakhiri perasaan ini kembali terucap lemah.

" _Aku suka kamu."_

Hanamiya Makoto terlihat menyipitkan kedua matanya senang dengan kedua pipi memerah yang jarang sekali terlihat.

"Aku juga suka kamu."

Momoi membuka mulutnya sebelum dia menggertakkan giginya dan menangis keras. Dia terisak lemah dan berusaha menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi menangisnya yang sudah tidak bisa dia kontrol lagi. Hanamiya panik melihat ini dan menyadari sekelilingnya mulai memperhatikan mereka, dia hendak memanggil Momoi sampai anak di gendongannya memberontak.

"Ayah! Ayah jahat! Ayah buat Momo nangis!" ucapnya terbata. Ren berusaha melepas diri dari gendongan sang ayah. Menyadari Hanamiya yang kesusahan, Momoi mengikuti instingnya dan menangkap tubuh Ren lalu gantian menggendongnya. Ren langsung memeluk leher Momoi dan mengeluarkan lidahnya pada Hanamiya, "Wee! Aku... lebih suka Momo dari ayah!" teriaknya.

"Ah... Ren..." Hanamiya tidak tahu harus membalas apa selain menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kekakuannya sebagai ayah terlihat jelas hingga dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Di saat dia panik memikirkan strategi apa yang harus digunakannya, suara tawa yang keluar membuat ayah dan anak itu berhenti membalas tatapan marah pada satu sama lain.

Momoi yang telah memeluk Ren dengan kuat itu akhirnya tertawa kecil. Jejak air mata masih membekas jelas di bawah mata. Namun warna merah di kedua pipinya membuat segalanya lebih baik. Momoi terus tertawa hingga helai-helai rambutnya jatuh di samping wajah cantiknya. Kedua laki-laki di sana sampai dibuat terpaku olehnya.

"Kalian ini... benar-benar..."

Momoi mengusap air yang tersisa di ujung-ujung matanya dan kembali menatap Hanamiya juga Ren dengan senyum lebar yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"...mana bisa aku tenang meninggalkan kalian yang seperti ini."

Kedua mata Ren berbinar senang melihat Momoi yang akhirnya kembali seperti sedia kala. Tidak lagi terlihat sedih dan murung seperti beberapa waktu belakangan. Hanamiya sendiri hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Lega karena akhirnya seluruh beban telah terbuka dan melepaskan diri.

Ya, memang bodoh sekali.

Seandainya saja dia lebih cepat menyadari ingin melihat senyuman ini.

Tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh dua orang dewasa di sana, Ren tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. Momoi tidak bisa menghindar ketika laki-laki kecil itu mengecup pipinya. Aksi berani yang langsung membuat pasangan dewasa itu reflek berteriak kaget, "EH? R-Ren—"

"Aku akan buat Momo senang!" tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan, Ren menunjuk Hanamiya yang terpaku, "Ayah menyebalkan! Ayah tidak boleh dekat Momo!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Kedua pipi Momoi memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan ini, sangat berkebalikan dengan Hanamiya yang justru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal. Dengan senyuman yang ujungnya berkedut kesal, Hanamiya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Oh ya?"

"Hanamiya- _san—_ "

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk bocah sepertimu menghalangiku." Potong Hanamiya sembari berjalan maju lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Menyadari tatapan Hanamiya yang tidak biasa ini membuat Momoi reflek mundur dan memeluk Ren yang masih menatap ayahnya sendiri dengan penuh tantangan, "Untung saja kau anakku." Ketus Hanamiya lagi.

"Ayah jelek!"

"Kecil."

"Bodoh!"

"Hei, dari mana kau tahu kata itu!?"

"Jahat!"

"Ren... kau ini..."

Kini ayah dan anak itu saling bertatapan yang mengeluarkan percikan api pada satu sama lain. Sampai Momoi berusaha melerai mereka, "Tunggu Hanamiya- _san,_ Ren masih ke—"

Hanamiya mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak memukul anaknya sendiri. Hal ini membuat Momoi panik, begitu pula Ren. Setidaknya sampai tangan itu meraih kedua mata Ren dan menutupnya. Ren meronta dan berusaha mendorong tangan Hanamiya dari matanya, "Ayah! Lepas! Ayah!" teriaknya kesal.

Sementara itu, tanpa Ren ketahui Hanamiya masih maju dan berbisik pelan, "Menyerah saja. Kau tidak akan menang." Gerutunya dan menutup mata anaknya sendiri semakin kuat. Momoi memperhatikan ini dengan bingung hingga dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Hanamiya yang sudah sangat dekat di depannya.

Wajah Momoi jauh lebih memerah dari sebelumnya, tapi dia tahu tidak akan bisa menghindar.

"Benar, 'kan?"

Dari mulut yang terbuka mengincar bibir kecilnya itu.

"Satsuki."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Is it okay, is it okay** _

_**Is it okay for me to like someone this much?** _

_**Is it okay, is it okay** _

_**Is it okay for me to fall this hard?** _

_**.** _

_**It's okay, it's okay** _

_**I'd actually rather you be that way** _

_**If it's the person you've chosen** _

_**If it's the person you love** _

_**.** _

_\- RADWIMPS (Iin desu ka?)_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya selesaaaai! :"D Aku mentok banget di pemilihan judul huhu maafkan aku— #ye Terima kasih untuk Vyeee yang sudah mau commish dan sabar menunggu, really big thanks for you >///< Hope you like this fic ehe! Kapan lagi bisa ngetik fic pair rare gini wkwkwk #hei
> 
> Dan tentu saja terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang mau membaca, review, hingga fave. Its really appreciated! Semoga feel-nya kerasa, minim miss typo, dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
